Blutkelch
by ZanzaraAzure
Summary: Severus Snape ist als Spion zu den Todessern zurückgekehrt. Mehr will ich hier nicht verraten! Please RR! complete


****

Blutkelch

Ich spüre mein dunkles Mal. Der dunkle Lord wird gleich zu einem Treffen rufen. Ich laufe zu Dumbledores Büro, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen, dass ich gehen werde. Er wünscht mir Glück, dann gehe ich, als der Schmerz stärker wird. 

Als ich am Treffpunkt ankomme, werde ich schon erwartet. Voldemort begrüßt mich. "Ah, Severus Snape, der Mann der Stunde. Wir erwarteten dich bereits!"

Bei Voldemorts Worten läuft mir ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Ich weiß, was diese Worte für gewöhnlich bedeuteten, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie heute das gleiche bedeuteten: Ich würde töten müssen. 

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen trete ich in die Mitte des Kreises, den die versammelten Todesser gebildet haben.

Voldemort macht eine kleine Bewegung mit dem Arm.

Sofort wird das Opfer in den Kreis geführt. Eine Frau. Sie trägt ein wunderschönes, lavendelfarbenes Kleid. Ihren Kopf kann ich nicht sehen, sie haben ihr einen Sack darüber gestülpt.

Ich hoffe, dass es mir erspart bleiben würde, ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Es ist doch soviel einfacher jemanden zu töten, dem man nicht ins Gesicht sehen muss!

Doch ich weiß, ich werde ihr ins Gesicht sehen müssen, während ich sie foltern und später töten werde.

Sie wird zu mir umgedreht. Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe und zücke meinen Zauberstab. Es ist ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas tue. Leider.

Der Sack wurde von ihrem Kopf genommen und ich erstarrte. "Imperius", sagte ich, nicht, weil ich es sagen will, sondern einfach, weil ich es immer so mache.

Ich kenne sie. Und sie kennt mich. Ich stehe ihr gegenüber und sie schaut mir in die Augen.

Ich erwarte, Hass zu lesen. Doch alles, was ich sehe, ist Angst. Angst, die so schrecklich ist, dass niemand sie beschreiben könnte.

Ich zwinge sie, sich die Haare auszureißen, ihre wunderschönen, braunen Haare, die längst nicht mehr struppig sind.

Hermione ist kein Kind mehr. Sie ist eine junge Frau. Die hübscheste, klügste, bezauberndste junge Frau, die ich kenne.

Ich sehe erneut in ihre Augen. Ich lese ein Flehen. Ich überlege einen Augenblick, ob ich sie gehen lassen soll, doch dann sehe ich Voldemort. Er weiß von meinem Zögern.

Würde ich sie nicht töten, würde Voldemort mich töten. Ich fürchte nicht um mein Leben, sondern um das vieler anderer. Dumbledore würde seinen einzigen Informanten aus dem Kreis der Todesser verlieren.

Ich muss es tun. Ich schaue in ihre Augen, flehe um Verzeihung, nicht wirklich hoffend, sie zu bekommen. Und doch bekomme ich sie. Es ist, als hätte sie begriffen, um was es hier geht.

Ich nehme den Imperius von ihr. Ich zünde ihr restliches Haar an. Die Flammen greifen auf ihr Kleid über. Ich lösche das Feuer kurz bevor sie von den Flammen verzehrt wird.

Es tut mir so unendlich weh, doch ich muss sie quälen.

Ich quäle sie auf jede mir bekannte Weise, als müsse ich Voldemort beweisen, dass ich ein guter Todesser bin.

Einige Male versuche ich, ihr ins Gesicht, in die Augen zu blicken, will wissen, was sie fühlt. Doch sie hat ihre Augen geschlossen. Bewegt ihre Lippen, als wolle sie sich von ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie verabschieden. Ich fühle Stiche in meinem Herzen, als ich daran denke, was ich ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden nehme.

Schließlich bin ich beim Cruciatus-Fluch angelangt.

Sie krümmt sich unter Höllenqualen, ihr Mund öffnet sich – zu einem stummen Schrei. Kein Laut verlässt ihren Mund.

Ich bin so unendlich froh, als ich sie endlich mit dem dritten der unverzeihlichen Flüche, dem Avada Kedavra, erlösen darf. 

Doch ich habe es noch nicht hinter mir. Ich sehe Voldemort an, er nickt mir zu. Ich habe meine Sache gut gemacht. Mechanisch gehe ich zu ihm, verbeuge mich. Er gibt mir das Messer und den Kelch. Ich schlucke. Ich muss ihr Blut in den Kelch füllen. Mechanisch tue ich auch das. Dann, mit einer weiteren Verbeugung, überreiche ich Voldemort den Kelch, der den ersten Schluck nimmt.

Dann gibt er den Kelch an mich weiter. Ich weiß, ich muss trinken. Ich trinke. Versuche, nicht daran zu denken, wessen Blut ich getrunken habe. 

Nachdem der Kelch wieder bei Voldemort angelangt ist, löst Voldemort die Versammlung auf. Ich jedoch muss bleiben. Muss noch etwas tun. 

Muss ihren Körper von hier fortbringen. Muss ihren Körper vor ihre Haustür legen. Ich fasse ihren Körper, hebe ihn auf, disappariere.

Dann lege ich ihn vorsichtig auf der obersten Stufen, genau vor der Haustür, nieder.

Nun muss ich ihr das dunkle Mal einbrennen.

Es tut mir so weh, das zu tun. Ich habe das Gefühl, ihren Körper und ihre Seele zu beschmutzen. Bevor ich sie allein lasse, küsse ich ihre Lippen. Ihre eiskalten Lippen. Ich sehe nicht den hässlichen, verstümmelten Körper auf den Stufen liegen, ich sehe die wunderschöne junge Frau, die sie noch vor einigen Stunden gewesen ist. 

Ich kehre nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich gehe jedoch nicht zu Dumbledore, der sicherlich in seinem Büro sitzt und auf mich wartet. Ich gehe in die Kerker, hole meinen Tarnumhang und gehe zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Gehe in ihr Zimmer: Sie war erst dieses Jahr zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden. Ich betrete ihr Schlafzimmer. Ein wunderschönes Himmelbett mit Vorhängen aus rotem Samt steht in der Mitte. Die Decken sind zerwühlt. Sie hat im Bett gelegen, als die Todesser sie geholt haben.

Ein kleiner Teddy liegt bei ihrem Kopfkissen. 

Ich drehe mich um. Ich habe genug gesehen. Ich verlasse das Zimmer, den Gryffindorturm und schließlich das Schloss.

Gehe zu den Klippen. 

Bleibe am Rand der Lippen stehen, den See unter mir.

Tränen des Schmerzes rollen über mein Gesicht. Tränen der Wut, der Enttäuschung.

Ich taste nach dem Reagenzgläschen in meiner Umhangtasche. Ein schnell wirkendes Gift. Ich hatte es gebraut, als ich wieder Spion geworden war. Ich hatte gewusst, dass ich es irgendwann brauchen würde. Dass ich es irgendwann nicht mehr schaffen würde, mit dieser Schuld zu leben.

Morgen früh werden alle wissen, dass Hermione Granger von den Todessern getötet worden ist.

Dumbledore wird wissen, was geschehen ist. Das ich es getan hatte. Er wird es verstehen.

Wird mir verzeihen, dass ich ihn verraten habe, indem ich sterbe, obwohl er dann keinen Informanten mehr hat. Er wird es verstehen.

Ich sehe das Gift an. Es ist blutrot. Es enthält mein Blut.

Ich trinke. Werde schwächer. Springe.

Ich spüre schon nicht mehr, wie ich in den See falle. Ich bin tot. Und weiß, dass es kaum jemanden geben wird, der um mich trauern wird.

__

© 2003 by ZanzaraAzure


End file.
